First Impressions Aren't Everything
by Anvanimaelda
Summary: Read to find out.


Disclaimer: Do any of us own Harry Potter? No, but I might ask JRR Tolkein if I can borrow Legolas for a night. . . LOL! Ah I crack myself up. Anyway. . . Since I can't figure out how to make the text bold or italic, indicate Draco's thoughts and /indicate sounds/ ******************************************************************* His eyes scanned the crowd slowly. There was only one person he was looking for. Who it was, however, even he didn't know.  
  
*What* he was searching for, he knew exactly. Being a Malfoy, it was his duty to seduce and bed the hottest chick at Hogwarts. He was not about to bring down the tradition.  
  
Draco's frosty grey eyes stopped a few times for slow inspections, but he hadn't made a decision just yet.  
  
He always began at the calves, since they were nearly all bare. He worked his way up, rating the girl on how much skin she exposed. The more the better. . . He thought while doing this. Mmm. . .there's Parvati Patil. And Padma. Damn. . .they're hot. But one is a Gryffindor. He mentally crossed her off his list. Can't have that now can we? He left Padma's name.  
  
We'll see. * * *  
  
Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express with a few names in mind. Cho Chang was at the top.  
  
Man would that piss Pothead off. He thought, smirking as he found an empty compartment and sat down, alone.  
  
He started out the window as the ride got off to a jerky start. He'd only been looking a moment or two when the Dream Team showed up at his compartment door.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Pothead, his faithful companion the Weasel, and their main bitch, the M-" he stopped abruptly. He'd been looking at each one of them in turn, and his delicate jaw nearly dropped when his eyes had stopped on Hermione. He gave her the same methodical once-over that he had earlier.  
  
She was still in her Muggle clothes: an extremely short skirt, tall, clunky sandals, a tank top that exposed about 3 inches of skin above her skirt, and a silver hoop with a green jewel that snaked through her bellybutton.  
  
It was a shock to see Hermione Granger, top student, Head Girl, in such revealing clothing. Not that he minded what it revealed. Her long, tan legs extended from her skirt, which hung low on her broadened hips. The tiny shirt she donned showed off her curvy figure and breasts. Her breasts, once modest, were now perfectly rounded and full, spilling over the top of her shirt, which clung tightly to her body. Draco noted that there was only one strap on each bronzed shoulder, which could mean only one thing.  
  
She's not wearing a bra.  
  
Draco's gaze finally reached Hermione's face. Creamy chocolate eyes with long, dark lashes were set the right distance above her cute freckled nose, which was perfectly aligned above full pink lips. Her hair, nearly blonde from the sun, fell over her shoulders in waves, not bushy in the slightest. On the contrary, it was very sleek and shiny.  
  
Draco snapped out of it. He didn't finish his sentence, either. He simply pursed his lips and sat back.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Draco took the opportunity to wink at Hermione. She returned the gesture with a perfectly shaped, arched eyebrow.  
  
"So sorry to disturb you, ferret," Harry said, sniggering. "We were only looking for someplace to sit."  
  
"Not here." Ron added. Hermione said nothing. By then, Draco had regainted his composure.  
  
"And what about you, Mudblood?" he asked, his classic sneer back in place. "Nothing to say? Too taken by my looks, eh?"  
  
She stepped slowly toward him, her shoes making a loud /clunk/ every time they hit the floor. "Oh I've got plenty to say, Draco."  
  
Draco? he thought, confused. He looked up at her. "Do take a moment to tell me."  
  
She stopped about two feet from him. "Gladly." She said icily. She turned around. "Harry, Ron, you guys go on, I'll meet up with you in a bit." Ron's face contorted in a mixture of anger and confusion, but before he could say anything, Harry had nodded and steered him away.  
  
Hermione strode swiftly to the compartment door, shut and locked it. She turned back to Draco and began the same slow, rhythmic journey toward him. She stopped across from him, sat down, and turned to face her enemy.  
  
"So." She said, fiddling with the silver bracelet on her wrist. "I hear we're to be roommates."  
  
He smirked. "Yup. Head Boy and Head Girl. It's a tradition, I read it in-"  
  
"Hogwarts A History?" She asked incredulously. "I thought I was the only person to ever read that book."  
  
"I read a lot." He replied shortly.  
  
"Dumbledore told me we have to get along, to set an example for the other students."  
  
He scoffed. "Like you and I could ever get along." Hermione raised her eyebrows briefly, pulled a tube of lip gloss out of her bag, brushed it across her lips, and promptly dropped it.  
  
"Oops. . ." she said softly. She leaned completely over, giving Draco a full view of her cleavage. He bit his tongue to keep from gasping.  
  
So she ISN'T wearing a bra. . .  
  
She fumbled around, trying to pick the tube up. She seemed to be having trouble. He took a breath and leaned over, extending a hand to pick it up for her, and found his face inches from her breasts. He could not mask the pleasure he felt this time. Nor did he have to. Hermione's face was in his hair, her delicate hand clutched around his own.  
  
He watched, as though in a trance, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as her breathing quickened.  
  
"I think we can get along." She whispered into his ear. He shivered involuntarily, and let out a small moan as he felt her free hand moving slowly up his leg.  
  
"Do you?" he asked her chest in a slightly throaty voice.  
  
"What, don't you?" She moved her tongue lightly around his ear, and licked his earlobe. He moaned again, unable to fight the growing desire he felt.  
  
"Yes." He murmured, closing his eyes as her hand reached its destination.  
  
"Good." She brushed her knuckles across the buldge in Draco's pants, picked up her lip gloss, and was out the door in a flash, leaving Draco stunned and angry with himself in the compartment.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! TTFN Anvanimaelda 


End file.
